<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please Don’t Leave Me by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665810">Please Don’t Leave Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force'>Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bumbleby Oneshots [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Presumed character death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:06:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something was bound to go wrong as they fought back against Salem’s forces.</p><p>But why did it always have to be Blake?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bumbleby Oneshots [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>278</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt - “Am I going to die?”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It happens in slow motion. One moment, she’s turning around to check on Blake, and the next, she’s watching as her partner tackles Ruby out of the way of a Beowolf, crying out as sharp claws rake across her torso, staining her white coat red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blake!” Yang screams, running towards the Grimm slamming her fist into its skull with a sickening crack. She barely acknowledges the sound of it hitting the ground as she slides on her knees to her partner and pulls her into her lap, heart twisting painfully as Blake cries out in pain. “Ruby! Weiss! Keep them off of us! I need to get Blake to safety!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake burrows her face into Yang’s neck with a gasp as Yang hoists her into her arms and runs into an abandoned building, taking shelter behind a counter. She lays Blake on her back and rips off her own jacket to press it firmly against Blake’s wound, ignoring the way the Mantle air bites at her skin. “Shhh. I know, Blake. I’m here. I’ve got you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Blake gasps,clutching desperately at Yang’s hands as tears fill her eyes. Her ears press firmly against her head and Yang watches as her partner’s face twists painfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Easy there, hero.” Yang soothes, biting her lip as blood coats her jacket. “You have… no self preservation, do you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apparently not. Not when- argh! Not when it comes to the people I love.” Blake laughs weakly, a small whimper leaving her throat as Yang shifts to staunch the bleeding, muttering an apology to the injured woman as she does. “Am I going to die?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Yang says, fear sharpening her voice as she snaps her eyes back up to Blake. She softens as Blake’s eyes widen, a small sniffle leaving her. “No, you’re not going to die. Ruby and Weiss will get Jaune and he’ll come here and he’ll boost your Aura. Then, you’ll be back to kicking ass in no time.” She forces a smile, tears streaming down her cheeks as she gazes at her partner. “Do you know why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Tell me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you are the bravest, strongest and most tenacious person that I know.” Yang breathes out, leaning forward to press her forehead against Blake’s, swallowing thickly as Blake’s breathing hitches. “You’re so </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>stubborn. There’s no way that you die here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yang…” Blake gasps, her hands curling around Yang’s against her abdomen, her fingers gripping tightly. “If- if I don’t-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. No, please don’t.” Yang whimpers, her voice growing hoarse as she closes her eyes. “Don’t say it. Not now. We’re not saying goodbye yet!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F-fine. I won’t talk, then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang gasps as Blake lifts her head up with what little strength she has left and kisses her, her mouth soft and tender against Yang’s. Yang feels a hand move from her wrist to her jaw, she feels a thumb weakly stroke against her cheek before it slowly falls away; matched by the hand remaining around her wrist growing slack. She pulls back and watches in horror as Blake’s head lolls to the side limply, her eyes drifting shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Blake? Blake!”</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Yang has always known red as a bright colour. It was the colour of her sister, who was always bubbly and joyful. It was the colour of the leaves in fall, when she could curl up with Zwei and read her favourite books. Red was a good colour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But when Adam came into their lives… red became pain and blood and loss. Red was no longer bright and joyful. It was no longer good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Yang stares into the bathroom mirror, she feels bile hit her throat at the sight of a blood red handprint framing her jaw, the blood starting to dry and flake off. She whimpers as her gaze drifts to the blood staining her hands and she turns on the faucet, not bothering to let it heat up before shoving her hands beneath it. She scrubs at her hands until her skin is red and raw, stopping only to turn the same treatment to her jaw. Quickly, she glances at the locked door and shakily crosses to the shower and turns it on. She strips, moving to sit beneath the freezing water, curling in on herself as loud and heartbroken sobs leave her throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her skin is raw and tender but she pays it little mind. Not when her heart is in a much worse condition.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang looks up at Weiss as she places a blanket over her shoulders. She nods before turning back to the figure in the bed in front of her, watching the way black cat ears press against black hair as their host whimpers in her sleep. Yang tugs at her t-shirt nervously, rubbing her sweatpants worriedly as Weiss curls an arm over her shoulder. She leans into her friend and lets out a shaky breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’ll be okay.” Weiss murmurs into her hair, placing a reassuring kiss to the top of her head. “Blake’s too boneheaded to pay attention to the siren call of death.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang huffs a watery laugh, wiping at her eyes as she pulls away. “That’s what I told her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Because it’s true.” Weiss says as she crosses over to Blake and gently ticks her in before leaning down to kiss her forehead in a strangely maternal manner. “As the long suffering friend of you two dunces, I can tell you that Blake’s not leaving anytime soon. I suspect that she’d fight the God of Darkness if it meant staying with you.” Weiss smiles, fond exasperation lighting up her eyes. “Now… I’m going to check on Ruby. Try to rest, Yang. Your girlfriend will be just fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang barely flinches at the word, her fingers moving to press against her lips as Weiss shuts the door. With a shaky breath, she stands and kneels beside her unconscious partner and takes one of her hands in her left, as her right tenderly brushes her partner’s hair back from her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She whispers, voice breaking as she curls Blake’s hand against her cheek. “Please, don’t leave me, Blake.” Yang presses her lips to Blake’s palm, her body shaking as she fights back her tears and finally voices what she has been longing to say for so long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>you, baby. Don’t leave me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Blake stays.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blake blinks open her eyes and hisses through her teeth as a dull ache runs across her abdomen. Aura might heal wounds fairly quickly… but doesn’t mean that pain doesn’t linger. She tries to move her left hand but finds that she it’s weighed down by something and she turns her head, stifling a gasp at the sight of her partner resting her head on Blake’s hand. “Yang?” She rasps, wincing at the scratchy sound of her voice. She watches as Yang lifts her tear stained face to stare sleepily at her and her heart breaks as Yang finally processes what she’s seeing. “Are you-mmph!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake freezes as Yang cups her jaw and kisses her, her fear and desperation felt with every move. Blake melts into her partner, raising a shaky hand to cup the side of her neck as Yang plants small kisses along her mouth before pulling back to gaze at her with tears filling her lilac eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You-“ Yang’s voice falters and she has to take a deep breath before trying again. “You’re okay. Oh, thank God you’re okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m okay.” Blake breathes, her chest twisting painfully as Yang moves to sit in her chair, dragging it close to Blake’s bed and reaching for her hand. “What? You think it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>easy to get rid of me?” She says softly, smiling at Yang as she lets out a watery giggle. “I’ve got a promise to keep, remember? You’re stuck with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Yang murmurs, squeezing Blake’s hand. “Good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake glances at the door before pulling the blanket back and wincing at the sight of bandages beneath the t-shirt she wore before blinking and giving Yang a look. “Please tell me that it was one of you that changed my clothes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weiss did. Uh… Jaune had to buff the Aura around your wound but Weiss made sure you were covered. Ruby bandaged you up.” Yang explains, letting go of Blake’s hands to rub her face tiredly. “You’re probably gonna have a couple more scars.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure that it’s not as bad as it looks.” Blake sighs softly, dropping her blanket and frowning at the furrow in Yang’s brow. “Yang?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to be the death of me, I swear.” Yang says thickly, bouncing her foot up and down anxiously. “I can’t believe that you- that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissed me thinking you were going to die!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I did. You wouldn’t let me tell you that I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang blinks at Blake in stunned silence before leaning forward and kissing Blake firmly, swallowing the surprised gasp Blake lets out before pulling back to kiss her nose. “I love you too, Blake. Just… please be more careful. I can’t lose you a second time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try but you know it’s an occupational hazard.” Blake reaches up to cup Yang’s jaw, brushing away a stray tear that falls down her freckled cheek. “But I’ll try.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang sniffs before burrowing her face into Blake’s neck and letting out a shaky breath as Blake curls her arms around her, murmuring soft reassurances into Yang’s hair as they both took comfort in the fact that the woman they loved was safe and sound.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>